


Bad Date

by unholyminter (oneswhonever)



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Porn, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Heavy Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneswhonever/pseuds/unholyminter
Summary: Simon is just stupid for letting things get this out of hand. He can blame no one but himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepystar123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepystar123/gifts).



> Hey! Dark angst ahead! No actual rape happens this chapter - it's the next one that'll probably disturb you lot. I know this won't be for everyone.
> 
> This fic is for sleepystar123, who is my irl best friend. She's just gotten started writing Sidemen fanfic too (after I got her hooked oops) and you lot should give it a read!
> 
> Enjoy xoxo

"Where are you going, hot stuff?"

Simon wanted his best friend's expertise. JJ was nothing short of a Casanova, and considering he had much experience with lovers of both genders, Simon knew there was no one better to get advice from. He emerged from his bedroom in a black, button up shirt and tight, dark wash skinny jeans (in the past Harry had said how good these particular jeans made his butt look). His hair was cleaned, blow-dried, and styled up, locked into place with hairspray. 

"Out with Josh," was his brisk answer as he approached his roommate. JJ had took up residency on the couch, his feet kicked up on their glass coffee table. "Do you have any cologne I can borrow? I'm wanting a different scent. Fresh but spicy."

JJ rose from the couch, clicking off their flat screen before leading Simon into their shared bathroom. "Yeah, I'll find you something. I can't believe you're still seeing Josh. Haven't you fucked yet?"

"Jide," Simon groaned, sorting through JJ's bottles of varying colors and sizes. His friend truly spent all of his money on the stuff. "I'm not interested in having sex with him. Not yet."

JJ rolled his eyes, picking out a large, crystal blue bottle. He uncapped it and sprayed it all over Simon - rotating and pulling at his body to get at all different angles. Simon coughed dryly, not used to the overpowering scent. However, it was exactly what he asked for. Though not unpleasant, it was certainly overbearing. He hoped Josh wouldn't notice.

"Have you told him that?" asked JJ as he set the bottle back in its' respective cabinet. Simon nodded. "Oh, god, Simon. Don't tell me you told him about fuckin' Harry."

"..."

"Simon Minter, I don't know what goes through your head half the time. No guys want to hear your sob stories."

"Excuse me?" retorted Simon, helping himself to peering at JJ's collection of jewelry - a collection of silver and gold chains, watches, and rings. He felt almost plain looking at his friend's obnoxious purchases. Simon couldn't even imagine spending such a copious amount of money on something he would hardly wear. "It is not a sob story. He just asked about my past relationships, is all."

"That does not mean he's actually interested," snorted JJ, pushing Simon out of the way to take a thin, silver chain off of it's holder. "You don't have to delve into every morbid detail."

Simon took the chain and put it around his neck, hooking it at the back. Looking at his reflection with narrowed eyes, he opted to unbutton the top two buttons of his shirt - under which he had on a plain white shirt with a high neckline. "Do you think this looks okay? I don't know where he's taking me."

"You look fine, madame."

Simon gave JJ the finger before going back out into the lounge, grabbing a pair of black trainers (he would get a pair of JJ's, but they would be enormous on him). "Does this outfit look too dark to you?"

"I  _said_ you look fine."

"You're not very helpful, I hope you know."

JJ just laughed as Simon's phone buzzed. Whipping it out of his back pocket, he felt a rumble of nausea as he saw Josh's name light up across his screen - announcing that he was waiting outside. Taking in a deep, shaky breath, Simon snatched his keys and wallet off of the table by the door. 

"Okay, well," he said nervously. "I'm going to head out."

JJ said nothing, but waved Simon off with a flick of his hand. Simon stepped out of the front door, seeing Josh's black Audi running in the parking lot. Josh was in the driver's seat, looking down at his phone. The windows being partially cranked down, Simon could hear a low murmur of a Kaiser Chiefs song playing from within the car. Precariously, he opened the passenger door and slipped in. 

Josh looked up as he did so, and offered him a toothy smile. "Hey, Si. You look great."

He leaned in for a kiss, and Simon graciously accepted it - quickly pecking his lips before pulling back to smile at him. "Thanks. You don't look too shabby, yourself."

"Ever the flatterer," remarked Josh, and once Simon was buckled in, pulled out of the driveway. "I hope you don't mind, but I was thinking we could head back to my place? Tobi is back home visiting his parents for the weekend. I thought I could maybe woo you with my cooking."

Even though Simon felt unnerved by this idea, and for no real reason, he meekly nodded his head. "Yeah. That sounds fine."

Josh laughed, which immediately lifted Simon's spirits. "I promise no funny business. Just pasta and a movie."

"Okay. Yeah. Sounds perfect."

 

***

 

Simon's heart sunk to the very pit of his stomach when he laid eyes upon Josh's house. He was aware that Josh came from a decently wealthy family, but this was not what he was expecting - especially with the knowledge that Josh lived with his best friend.

The house wasn't particularly enormous, but it was certainly bigger than any house Simon had ever lived in. It looked like it was straight from a catalog - sleek, white, and clean. All of a sudden Simon was intimidated, coming to the realization that Josh was _much_  better off than Simon could ever be. It begged the question of why, of all people, Josh would want to go out with a petrol station clerk.

"Close your mouth, you might catch flies," Josh teased as he approached the front door and unlocked it swiftly. Simon's mouth immediately snapped shut, his face heating up. "I'm only teasing, doll."

Simon bit his lip, amazed when the inside of the house replicated the outside perfectly. Not a hair out of place, it seemed. "Fuck, Josh. I can't believe you actually live in this place.

"Indeed," Josh chuckled, leading Simon into the lounge and shrugging off his jacket - tossing it over the back of the couch carelessly. Simon took a seat on one of the black leather couches, feeling himself sink down and relax. "That vibrates, if you want it to. Reclines as well. Would you like a drink? I'm going to make myself one while I start up on dinner."

Simon bit his lip, leaning back in his seat. "Uh, yeah. That'd be great. I don't like 'em too strong, though."

Josh chuckled and disappeared into the adjacent room, which Simon assumed was the kitchen. While he was gone, Simon looked around the room, taking a moment to drink everything in. It was occurring to him just how different his life was from Josh's. JJ was flashy, that much was for sure, but Simon certainly wasn't. He lived a simplistic life, and he liked that well enough.

He didn't allow himself to delve to deeply into his thoughts, for in that moment Josh came back into the room, handing Simon a glass with dark liquid in it. "Dinner's on the stove. Drink up, kiddo."

Josh held out his own drink to Simon and they clinked glasses before Simon took a swift drink - his throat promptly burning in response. In spite of the fire beginning to rumble in his belly, he shivered. Josh chuckled, taking a sip of his own drink before sitting down next to Simon and stretching out, an arm falling around Simon's slender shoulders. 

"Doesn't look like you handle your drinks too well," remarked Josh, chuckling to himself. Simon couldn't tell if he was joking, or making fun of him, and he blushed. "My friends and I drink this all the time. If Vik can handle it, so can you."

Simon bit his lip, cautiously leaning into Josh and resting his head in his shoulder - to which the older lad reached and squeezed his hand. "I don't drink very much, actually. I like to be in control. It's an OCD thing."

Josh seems to accept this answer well enough - and doesn't make fun of him the way JJ does. "Okay. It's probably better you don't destroy your liver, anyhow."

Simon shifted on the couch to snuggle in closer to Josh's arms, which the older lad accepted graciously. He sipped at his drink here and there, but otherwise just listened to Josh as he spoke about everything and nothing. He never needed any particular entertainment - just spending time with Josh was enough to satisfy him.

Within due time dinner was ready - Josh made them cheesy pasta, and Simon added this quality to the ever growing list of reasons why he utterly adored Josh. If things went well and Josh ended up wanting to be official, Simon would accept. 

They drank and ate together, a movie playing on the screen in front of them (a drama that Josh liked, but Simon was more interested in talking to him). He liked picking Josh's brain and knowing all the ins and outs of his life. He liked to know about Josh's hobbies and his friends. Every little thing about him was entirely endearing, and certainly not for the first time, Simon wondered why Josh was ever attracted to him in the first place. 

He was beginning to feel a little woozy - out of absolutely nowhere. He chalked it up to the movie, to Josh's body heat, and to the overall mood of their date. Simon was comfortable, and it wasn't uncommon for him to be tired after a movie and a good meal. 

"Simon," said Josh, taking their dirty plates and setting them on the ottoman at the side of the couch for the time being. "I've really been enjoying all of our time together. I like spending time with you."

Simon gave him a drowsy smile, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss at his jaw. "I'm glad, Josh. You make me so happy."

He knew JJ was right - he shouldn't open up to Josh so much. But he truly couldn't help it. He was in love and felt Josh was different. He didn't expect him of any wrongdoings. He seemed like a genuinely good person. Simon had no reason to believe otherwise.

"Be my boyfriend?"

Simon smiled hazily, and simply nodded his head before tipping over - his face hitting Josh's lap with a thud before he went out like a light. 


End file.
